


i talk too much

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: alternately titled; a study of rambling and character deaths





	i talk too much

i want to run

leave this place

no strings attached

delete all of my accounts and never come back

i am getting better i swear 

but being alone past 11 is still lonely i still get sad

that much hasn't changed

how can i be homesick when i am sitting in my bed

i miss my cousins i know i saw them yesterday but no amount of hugs is really enough to make up for not seeing them until easter

 ~~fun fact i don't really hate hugs but i'm awkward and i refuse to let myself have that privilege with anyone who's not family i don't deserve affection the same way i don't deserve happiness god why do i do this to myself~~

i finished my book series today

and like yeah three books in two days might be too much

but that's not important

just god how could that fucking weasel sacrifice himself

he fell in love with a girl who never loved him back

and he sacrificed himself to save the world

and he's still ugly and annoying and a weasel

and i want him back

dumb side character telling her he loved her with his last words

he was always so annoying

but now he's dead

he's not even real!! jesus christ!!!

i just get too attached to characters

but that death scene hit hard i'll just say that

have i really changed?

i don't know


End file.
